


An Uneventful Afternoon

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Don't Count Me With The Damages (Just Yet) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Request, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has a bodyguard, and he has to deal with it because they live in the same apartment and happen to go on frozen yogurt dates together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uneventful Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Did you really expect me to sit back and let you get insulted?" + Fitz&Kara
> 
> Missing scene from "Melancholy Minus Its Charms" but can be read alone.

          “I still can’t believe you punched him in the face.”

          “I don’t know why you’re so surprised.” Kara looked up from the bowl of frozen yogurt in front of her, bright pink spoon aimed partially upward while she shook her head. “Did you really expect me to sit back and let you get insulted after all you’ve done for me? No way.”

          With a roll of his eyes, Fitz gathered up a generous bite of his own snack and used the time it took for it to melt to come up with the right way to respond. In his mind, it hadn’t even been a big deal -- he was used to getting looked down on, at least when it came to the days when his speech was slower and more choppy due to stress or exhaustion, and he hadn’t even spared a second glance at the man who had decided to call him _stupid_ only an hour before. Kara had reacted very differently. “We’re really lucky he was too afraid of you to call the cops, or we would both be in a cell right now.”

          She shrugged in response, waving her spoon toward him as if to try to make her point. “You weren’t a part of it; you could have bailed me out. Besides, he deserved it. Face it, Leo -- you have a bodyguard now, and you can’t fire me, because we live in the same apartment.”

          “I told you to stop using my first name. It’s annoying.” He had to stop with the next bite of frozen yogurt half way between the paper bowl and his mouth, finally letting himself properly frown. “If I wanted someone to use my first name, I’d go home and visit my mum.”

          Kara scoffed, tilting her head while grinning in his direction. “If you want people to call you by your last name, you can go back to SHIELD.”

          He shrugged his shoulders, taking another chocolate and caramel flavored bite before keeping his tone as casual as he could. A lot had changed within the past few months, from leaving SHIELD to meeting up with his new roommates to the three of them being all but inseparable. Only a year before, if anyone told him where he was just then, he would have laughed in their face. “Or I could just hang out with your boyfriend more often.”

          Moments after he said the words, both of them turned to face the sound of a chair scraping over the tile floor of the yogurt shop until it was settled right next to their own table. Technically, they were all supposed to meet up nearly half an hour before, but someone had apparently lost track of time, as evidenced by Ward’s late arrival. “I heard my name.”

          For the most part he was greeted by silence, the pause only interrupted when Fitz spoke up again, pink spoon aimed toward the other former agent in question. “Your name is _Kara’s boyfriend_? Alright, as long as you understand I’ll be changing your name in my phone because of this conversation- Hey!” He was too late to stop the bowl from being slid out of his reach, all but pouting at where it had been dragged to. “That was mine.”

          “It’s mine now. You were being mean.” Shoulders lifted in a shrug, dragging the brown leather of the jacket along with them. “So, what have you two been up to for the past two hours?”

          While Ward used a clean spoon to take a bite from his stolen treat, the other two at the table shared a look. They could tell him everything -- about the scene that had nearly been started at the department store two blocks down -- but they were both fully aware that his reaction would be just as severe and violent as Kara’s had been. It was better for everyone if they kept the details of their afternoon just between them. So, they gave their answer in unison.

          “ _Nothing_.”


End file.
